Cry For Me No More
by Soulrecovery444
Summary: Thanks you E L James for your characters, I am again changing the story. Ana is pregnant and her husband and her father both worked for GEH and Ana 9 months pregnant waiting to pick them up from the airport, when their flight turns up missing.


Ana

My father and husband work at GEH in their International division. They have offices in Seattle, but they travel all over the world. I work as an editor at what used to be SIP. It is now owned by GEH it is changing to Grey Publications in the next month. We are all being interviewed and our work has been reviewed. They have fired some who everyone knew needed to be fired. Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan. Jack had been assaulting his female assistants and Elizabeth being head of HR had been covering it up.

Grey rehired the assistants and helped them file charges against Hyde and Morgan. I am glad I was hired by the owner of the company. I ave been here a year. Mr Roach had met me when he was a guest lecturer at our school. My professor brought me and two others over to meet him. My husband met me when I brought lunch for him to his job. Alexander Jacobs is his name. We married just after I started working for SIP. My dad Raymond Steele really like Alex right off. He brought him home a lot.

We married and I became pregnant soon after. I am supposed to pick Alex and dad up from a flight at Sea Tac. They aren't sure of what time they will be arriving, so I am awaiting for their call.

Taylor

Sir there is a problem, the flight bringing our International team has been reported missing. I believe there were three of our people on the flight.

Christian

Okay find the names and the numbers for their families as soon as you can and call them immediately before they see it on the news. Bring them here so we can assure them we are doing everything we can to locate them.

Andrea

I knew I had to have the names and the numbers of the team that was now missing to get their next of kin. I started calling and Ana Jacobs was related Ray Steele and married to Alex Jacobs. Emily Stewart had no next of kin and no emergency contact information.

I hear Mr Grey call me and say get everyone on the phone and bring them in now. Send Sawyer to pick them up. Sir it is only one person Anastasia Jacobs she works for our publishing company. They are on the third floor. I call and ask Ana Jacobs to come to mr Greys office immediately.

Ana

I just got a call and hear Ana did you hear the news, the plane is missing that your dad and husband is on? I suddenly see black and nothing else. I am 9 months along only a few days left and my twins are born. I see everyone around me and a big burley guy leans down and picks me up and tells someone to bring my things.

Sawyer

Ma'am do you need medical attention? You aren't in labor are you?

Ana

You can let me down I can walk now. I just passed out. Is there any news yet?

Sawyer

Not yet ma'am, I am to take you to see mr Grey.

Christian

Any more news yet Taylor?

Taylor

Just saying the location it was last seen on radar.

Christian

Are the next of kin coming soon?

Taylor

Sawyer said Mrs Jacobs passed out he has here now. I think Andrea is getting her settled in now. Do you want her in here or in reception?

Christian

Let's go to talk to her now.

Ana

I wished everyone would stop fussing over me. I am just 9 months pregnant. My biggest worry is my dad and my husband.

Taylor

I walk out and see the most beautiful blue eyed brunette and worry until I see how pregnant she is. Let's hope her husband and dad are still alive. I doubt Grey would chase any widow expecting a baby and it looks like it will be soon.

Christian

I walk out and Taylor and I have the same reaction, this is the most beautiful blued eyed brunette I have laid my eyes on. I can't breathe she is that beautiful even as I see she is very pregnant. I hold out my hand and introduce myself and then introduce Taylor and Andrea.

I ask her if their if she needed anything. I then sit by her and say we are doing everything we can to find the plane. Do you want to wait here until we get news or go home and wait. If you want to go home, Sawyer will go with you and wait with you if you need anything he will get it.

Ana

Mr Grey I think I can manage without Sawyer and will wait for news at home.

Christian

Here is my number if you need anything at all call me and we will help with that.

Ana

Thank you all and let's hope the plane is okay. I need to go try to sleep I only have three days until these babies arrive. I head to the elevator when my stupd water breaks. On second thought I need a ride to the hospital.

**_Chapter 2/2/2/2/2/2/2_**

**_Chapter 2 Cry For Me No More "Two To Go"_**

Ana

I can't believe the timing of my boys, they choose now to need a ride to the hospital. I give my Ob Gyn name and number to Sawyer, Mr Grey is sitting in the front seat and Taylor is driving, while Sawyer is sweating bullets with each of my contractions. I am in a lot of pain. I think the boys are fighting to see who is getting out first.

Christian

Please don't have your babies until we get you to the hospital I ask of Mrs Jacobs. Just then I get a news alert on the plane. I can't tell her that the wreckage of the plane was found and everyone on the flight was killed. She is now a widow with no family.

Taylor saw my face and so did Sawyer. They saw it in my eyes.

Taylor

I knew that look as Grey looked up and back to Sawyer, we both knew. Thank God Mrs Jacobs was too busy trying not to deliver her babies.

Sawyer

Mrs Jacobs how far apart are the pains now?

Ana

I stopped timing, but it feels like two minutes apart. Okay step on it, or stop and have someone deliver this boy. Sawyer can you deliver a baby?

Taylor

Just around the corner Mrs Jacobs, Dr Grey and Dr Greene are waiting at the er door. First time we have had to bring a mom in labor here. Dr Grey was hoping it would be her sons wives or her daughter. I am pulling Mr Greys chain, neither of the Grey boys are getting married. They won't let their sister date. Mr Grey gives me a look while Ana chuckles.

Ana

My dad said that too, but he really liked Alex when he hired him, so he allowed him to date me and marry him not long after that. Not even a year and here I am having twin boys. I was hoping they would arrive to see the twins birth. So any news yet? I watch as Taylor and Sawyer then look to mr Grey. They are dead aren't they? We finally arrive and everything goes into high speed. I am placed on a gurney and even though I got no response I think I knew when I heard that the plane was missing. I hear okay let's get you in a room and a gown.

Dr Greene

Who is here with you tonight?

Ana

Mr Grey, Taylor, and Sawyer. My family are all dead. I tell her they died in the missing plane.

Dr. Grey

Hello Mrs Jacobs, can I call you Ana? Do you have any family or friends you want us to call.

Dr Greene

Okay here comes number one, push hard Ana. Once more and he will be here. He is out and let's get number two out now, he seems to be in a hurry.

Ana

No family just my boss and his security team. I don't hear my baby, then all the sudden a big loud cry. Then I feel something and Dr Greene says the next one can't wait here he comes now. I hear a louder scream and suddenly I see two tiny blue bundles. I name them for my husband and my father. Raymond Theodore Jacobs and Alexander James Jacobs. Both weighed 5 pounds and were 20 inches long. I am now tired and have been taken to a very nice room. I turn on the news channel, and there it is the plane that held my husband and father. The nurses have came in and asked about circumcising my sons and I sign for them to do it.

Dr Greene

You did very well Ana and the boys are healthy and came fast. The procedure will be in an hour then we will bring the boys in to see you. I understand you are nursing them. I will have someone come and show what you what to do. Everything looks good. If you have friends you want to come we can call them for you. Just let us know okay.

Ana

I don't have anyone, I lost everyone I had in the plane crash. I barely hold my tears in, as she checks my vitals and says she will return. I wait until she leaves and grab the tissues and cry for my lost love and father. They were all I had, most of my friends moved out of state. Kate took a job in New York as a columnist. She tried to get an interview with mr Grey and got it. So she also got recognized by a big New York paper. So off she went. Suddenly I hear my phone, It's Kate. I bet she wants my story and some inside scoops. I answer and she starts asking her typical questions.

Kate

I need to talk to Ana about the plane crash and if Alex and Ray were on it? How much longer until her twins join the world.

Ana

Kate they most likely are both dead, my sons just came into the world as my dad and husband left it. So I was brought in by my boss and coworkers. (i am not telling her my boss being Mr Grey, and my coworkers being his security team. Just as Kate tells me she is jumping on a plane and coming to help me settle in to my new home, Alex and I bought a nice house with a big yard for the kids to play, it is on the bay with a dock for a boat and fishing. We can swim there as well. I tell her that will be fine with me.

Kate

I will be there soon I just have to get things together and hop a red eye.

Ana

I have fed my sons and diapered them and cuddled both of them. They are beautiful and identical. I have counted fingers and toes and checked them out. Alex and Ray are gorgeous and while I am holding them in walks Kate smiling and dropping her bags to the floor. She gets her phone out and takes all kinds of pictures and then takes the babies and puts them in the bassinets. Then she takes more photos of me and the babies separately.

Kate

I hope I look that good when I have babies. Ana you look great. Have you gotten any news from the plane crash yet?

Christian

We need to get this taken care of now Taylor. Have we gotten everything ready from the HR standpoint.

Taylor

Yes sir and the bodies are being brought back they have identified all three of GEH employees amongst the bodies found. I have arranged for the funerals to be held as soon as mrs Jacobs is able to attend. HR has put her on maternity leave and time for grieving. They are working on everything else. They just need her signature on everything.

Christian

Have someone to help her home and stay with her. Make sure we get everything done so she doesn't have to worry about anything. Get a cook and housekeeper to help her until she is better. Hire a nanny too.

Taylor

Sir let's ask before we go charging in on her with strangers. She seems to be a loner of sorts.

Sawyer

Only one visitor and you may not like it boss. Kate Kavanaugh . I guess she is a good friend.

Christian

Try to avoid any thing about the plane crash in front of her. We don't want to have any news released before the investigations are done. Go home and get some sleep. Okay here goes nothing.

Next day

Ana

Mr Grey, Taylor how are you both?

Christian

Pretty good so those are the surprise visitors from yesterday. They are handsome boys. Mom said they were pretty anxious to arrive last night. You doing okay? We have some paperwork from HR for you to look over and sign. Miss Kavanaugh can you give us about 15 minutes to talk to Mrs Jacobs please.

Kate

Okay I will, but don't push her into anything.

Taylor

Mrs Jacobs we are having your husband and fathers bodies flown here as we speak. I need to know where you want them buried and what funeral home you wish.

Ana

Both want cremated and want their ashes sprinkled into the bay behind our new home. They loved the water.

Christian

You look like you haven't ever had a baby. Do all women look this good after having babies?

Taylor

No Mr Grey they don't, Sophies mother looked like someone dragged her behind a pickup truck.

Ana

Thanks both of you. Okay what do I need to look at and sign?

Christian

The leave for one thing, all the insurance papers and the authorization to cremate the bodies. I think you need a permit for the ashes to be sprinkled in the bay. Everything else will be handled. I would like to hire some staff for you when you go home. I understand you were just moving in and haven't gotten everything set up yet. I can have my brother Elliott help you on putting together cribs.

Ana

Thank you I think that will be nice of you. I appreciate it. Thanks for doing all of this, I know you don't have to and any help right now is well appreciated.

Christian

Can we get a set of keys so we can get a start on it for you please?

Ana

Sure I grab my keys and hand them to Christian.

Christian

Well that's it for now, we have your number if we need anything and expect a lunch delivery for you and miss Kavanaugh. Call if you think of anything you need.

**_Chapter 3/3/3/3/3/3_**

**_Chapter 3 Cry For Me No More "Alex and Rays Last thoughts"_**

Alex

When Ray told me we had to go to South America to finish a problematic deal we were responsible for I hesitated. You know how you just feel like something is going to go wrong. Well when we took off I didn't want to leave Ana all alone with her due date so close. But Ray is my boss and I was the one who helped him with the deal for six months. Plus Mr Grey was on us to wrap it up. So here we are in some wreck of an old plane finally headed back after long negotiations. If mr Grey hadn't had both his jets out we could have used those. Ray, me and Emily Stewart, Rays PA all boarded this heap to return home. Luckily we get to change planes in Florida.

Ray

I saw my daughters look when we left for South America, she wasn't thrilled, but understood. When we got done and finally got on the plane for home. I think we all had a bad feeling about the plane we were headed home on. Emily asked if there was another plane or flight. I told her it is the best they have here. If we had brought the GEH jets who knows what would have happened to it. So we fly this way, it's why we are paid the big bucks.

Emily Stewart

You might be getting the big bucks, but I doubt I am. I think I need hazard pay. Can I get a raise. Do you guys hear that? Sounds odd to me.

Alex

It sounds odd to me as well. Suddenly we all see the right wing on fire and it's spreading fast. I keep watching as the pilot says something about a crash landing and to buckle our seat belts. I never unbuckled mine. Suddenly we hear a pop and then we are in a tail spin.

Ray

Say your prayers folks, this is not going to end well for us.

Emily

And my new husband was going to take me to Paris next week.

Ray

Just picture it in your mind until it's over. Right now I am thinking of Ana and my grandsons coming soon.

Alex

I was thinking of her and my babies as well. I believe in nightmares now. Ana said she dreamed we were killed in a plane crash right before she had our boys.

Crash, boom, bang boom flames shooting through the whole plane it is still moving through the mountains and trees.

I heard Ray say goodbye and Emily as I saw my body or what was left of it below me. I think I saw some other spirits including Rays and Emily's. Not sure any more.

Ray

Hmm I see my body and a few others, I can't feel the pain any longer. It looks like tangled metal and bodies in smoke and flames. I doubt we come out alive.

Emily

He— I look like a crispy critter with metal earrings. Can we say have fun in Paris Charlie. Oh no nobody knows about Charlie in HR. Ray and Alex were the only ones and they found out when we boarded the plane. Charlie works in PR at a local magazine. He tried to get me to set up interviews with Grey. Finally he just asked me out a year later we married at city hall.

Ray

I was going to retire next year, now that's out of the question. Guess all our numbers were up. Next time I will pick another number.

I made an error and corrected the Pa's name Emily Stewart and not Susan Cooper, sorry.

**_Chapter 4/4/4/4/4/4_**

**_Chapter 4 Cry For Me No More "Small Ceremony To Sprinkle Alex And Dad's Ashes" _**

Ana

We found out Emily had just been married, he came to the memorial for her, my dad, and my husband. Mr Grey had a plaque placed in the lobby with all their pictures there as well. It was a solemn day for me. Kate and I brought the twins to it. My tears were flowing as were Charlie Stewarts. It didn't last long and that was good. Charlie and I were asked to join Mr Grey in his office. He said that GEH had special insurance that the company has for all traveling employees. If they die in a plane crash on company related business. The pay out is 4 times the face value. Mine was 5 million each on dad and Alex, why I had no idea. But mr Grey stated that due to the sensitive nature of all the International jobs their insurance was set at a higher pay out.

Mr Grey

After a thorough investigation the insurance has finally sent your checks. I know this won't replace your loved ones, but nothing can. I hand Ana two checks both for 20 million each. I hand Charlie Stewart 20 million as well. I have them sign all their paperwork. I stand and walk them to the door and then to the elevator. If either of you ever need anything let me know.

Ana

I will be spreading Alex and Rays ashes tomorrow if anyone would like to come to my home.

Mr Grey

We will love to come and I will see that their is an announcement. Thanks for allowing us to be there.

The next day the service was held and their ashes were sprinkled as Ana cried and recited her dads favorite poem about fishing. Charlie asked if he could include Emilys ashes as well. He felt they died together so they should be resting together.

Ana

I walk back to the house, that with Mr Grey, his brother and a whole lot of help we were now settled in and it is a functioning home. I and my boys are the only family We have now. I feel so all alone. We had planned on living here the rest of our lives. I and my twins are the only ones that have had that luxury. I have to say Elliott did a wonderful job of getting us moved in and repairing all the problems. He finished up the cribs and their rooms. I am sitting with both twins in their car seats by me, when someone sits by us and says Alex told us how beautiful you were and he was right.

Albert Jones

If you need anything at all just call me at this number day or night.

Ana

(This guy is trolling for widows at the my husbands funeral. How immoral is that) I look at it and say well I have plenty of help thanks though I have all these other gentlemen wanting to help as you see. I show him all the business cards men have handed me. I hope he got the hint.

Kate

Hey Elliott wants to grab lunch before I take off home. You call if you need anything at all.

Ana

Enjoy yourself life is too short not to.

Elliott

Let me know if you need anything okay?

Ana

I sure will thanks. I watch as everyone leaves and I see an empty house. I need to cry. I feel numb and weary.

**_Chapter 5/5/5/5/5/5_**

**_Chapter 5 Cry For Me No More "Invitation To Our Future"_**

Ana

My dreams are of Alex and my dad. All are of us playing with the twins then they tell me they have to go. Alex kisses me and says baby live your life to the fullest and let me and your dad go.

Alex

Move forward and have fun. We will always love each other, but love is waiting for you in someone who really needs it. He is your future and accept the invitation from a surprise guest. She has your best interest at heart. She will lead you and Kate into a future of adventures and family. Love is all around you accept it for what it is. This is the last dream you will have of me and Ray. Open your heart to the new beginnings you will face. I love all three of you kiss my boys for me.

Ana

I wake up sweating and crying it was as if he were here with us. I look at our wedding photo and cry. My wedding rings have became too big from all the weight I have lost. They are hanging on the frame on a ribbon. It has been 6 months and Christmas is next week.

Kate

Listen Ana I was offered another job at Seattle times and have taken it. I am on my way there now. I also have a surprise for you. Can I stay at your home while I find a place?

Ana

You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like to. You know that and your room is always ready for you.

Grace Grey

Hi Ana it's Grace, I would like to invite you for Christmas if you would like to join us. We have a party on Christmas eve and then breakfast and a get together on Christmas day. I have space for you and the twins and we won't take no for an answer. Just then I recall Alex saying to accept an invitation. So I did and asked if my friend Kate could join us and she said that will be fine. I have two single sons I am trying to marry off you know. The usual guests aren't getting them to the altar so you new faces might be able to get it done. Have any single men you could introduce to Mia?

Ana

Well Grace I doubt I am ready to marry again, but Kates single and looking and she has a brother here in town. Listen to me setting my friend and her brother up with the Greys.

We both chuckle and I get the directions and find that she lives within walking distance of me. I had no idea, but I really haven't met our neighbors yet. I think we all kind of like our privacy.

Grace

Well let's get mom involved in this and watch her in action. I recall when she got Carrick and I to meet, she is one sly matchmaker. I think Ana would be great for Christian. But he doesn't date, well that I know about. He works way too much and spends too much time around Elena.

Kate

Ana came to puck me up in her mommie mobile and I laugh as I see the twins playing with each other from their car seats. She said they hate not sitting next to one another.

Ana

Hey we have an over night invitation from Grace Grey for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. They will have rooms for us and the twins. If you want to go, I accepted for us already. I can call and cancel if you wish.

Kate

Can Ethan join us, he wants to see all of us this year. It has been a while since he saw the twins. I am so sorry he hit on you so soon after Alex's death. He is as well, but he has always liked you. But I think like you do and think he was after you for only one reason and it was sex.

Carrick

Grace are you and your mother matchmaking again this year? Who are you setting up and who with?

Grace

I smile and say it is time for all my children to marry and give me grand children. So all of them. Elliott with Kate, Mia with Ethan Kates brother and Christian with Ana. I invited them for Christmas Eve and Day. I have decided not to invite Elena and unsure why, but something seems a bit off about her being here. She is constantly asking personal questions about Christian. It is none of her business what Christian is doing. He is all she talks about and asks about all the time. I have noticed how she looks at him.

Grandma Trevelyan

I talked to Grace and we have a plan in place for Christmas festivities this year and it includes lots of mistletoe and three single people for Mia, Elliott and Christian. Plus I told her to not invite the snobby Elena. She has the hots for Christian. Plus I don't like her holier than though attitude. Neither does Theo, he says she sends weird vibes out and hopes he's wrong. I know Theo well enough that his spidey senses are never wrong. Elena just hasn't been caught yet.

Grandpa Trevelyan

If I could I would hire someone to investigate Elena, but Grace says she has never found her doing nothing untoward to the kids. At least that she is aware of. I still don't like her around the kids even now.

Grace

Dad says he doesn't want Elena at the festivities this year. He says Grace watch her closely from now on. I tell dad I will, but what am I watching out for. Elena called and I had to tell her I had a full house and my parents only wanted certain people here and she wasn't one of them. So I asked her not to come this year.

Elena

I can't believe I am being asked not to come to the Greys Christmas festivities this year. She said her parents only want certain people invited and I wan't one of them and she didn't want to upset her parents. Well they think I won't come they are out of their minds. I am coming and tough if they don't like it. My Christian is coming and so am I. Let them try and stop me.

Mia

I have been told to be dressed nicely and something tells me they are matchmaking yet again this year. My mom and grandma really want us married. I am only 22, Elliott is 31, and Christian is 28. They are becoming Old maidmen, new name for men other than bachelor. Old maid is a negative connotation, but bachelor isn't. I hate that there are always negatives regarding women doing or being certain things and men being and doing things they are heroes or looked up to. While women are treated like scum for doing and being the same thing. Talk about double standards.

Elliott

Mom has told me not to bring a date of any kind because she is inviting Kate, Anas friend over for the festivities. I agreed, because Kate and I hit it off when she was here after Anas husband died.

Christian

Mom, Elena called me saying she was asked not to come for Christmas. She was pretty upset and I said I would talk to you about it. So tell me what is going on all the sudden?

Grace

Your grandparents don't want her here and I think we should respect their wishes don't you? And I don't like that she cried to you concerning an invitation to my home. Your grandfather thinks something is up with her and now I am asking you point blank has she sexually harassed you?

Christian

Mom I will tell her not to come. I have to go now.I hang up very fast. I wonder where that question came from.

Grace

He never answered my questions.

Christian

Listen Elena you can't be there, my mother asked me if you sexually harassed me. So someone has put a bug in her bonnet and I am unsure who. So if you don't want a proboem I would stay away from my mother and the Christmas event at mom and dads.

Elena

Well I don't see why, and no one knows about us. At least I haven't told anyone. Have you?

Christian

I haven't told anyone. Mom says her father wants you to stay away and her mother as well. If I were you I wouldn't test the waters where my grandparents are concerned. You think I am hard lined, I am a softie compared to them. If they suspect you of anything they will be like a dog with a bone. So don't come.

Elena

I will think about it. I hang up and think, I will be dam—ed if I am letting Graces senile parents force me to stay away from Christian.

**_Chapter 6/6/6/6/6/6/6_**

**_Chapter 6 Cry For Me No More "Santa Knows If You Are Bad Or Good"_**

Ana

I am nervous about going to the Greys for the Christmas festivities after all he is still my boss. Kate wants to see Elliott, they dated and are playing it by ear. Kate has never been in a serious relationship before and she's decided she wants to see how it goes with Elliott. Grace told me that he normally doesn't date someone regularly. But he can't wait for Kate to join the family gatherings.

I have had visits from the Grey women, I think they can't get enough of my sons. Offerings to babysit and take me to lunch have really cheered me up a bit. Even grandma brings laughter to my heart and soul. She reminds me that even though I am a widow I will always have my husband in my sons. And as such they should have a mother who brings joy to their lives. God love her she understands.

Grandma Trevelyan

I will make Ana see that she is allowed to enjoy her life and that is exactly what her loved ones who have passed would want her to do. I love and happiness do not die with those we love pass away. That love is still there and should always be remembered by those left behind. I also said her sons need to know the love she had for her husband and their father. Some do not have reminders of their loved ones so she is blessed and should enjoy every moment of her blessings daily.

Kate

We have arrived at the Greys and Santa greets us at the door. At first he picks up Anas sons and they just stare at him and he takes them to Grace and grandma Trevelyan. He then hands us each a stocking to place on the hearth. At first I thought this is Elliott. Elliott appears and kisses me and has me write on the card for my stocking. Then he has Ana do the same. I still can't figure out who Santa is yet.

Elliott

Kate keeps looking at Santa and she has no idea who it is yet. Mom doesn't know either. He came with the caterers. I see dad and grandpa. I think it was Taylor, but he is with Christian some where. I suddenly get a video text from Christian from his office. He said he's going to be heading to New York and will see me soon and enjoy the gifts. Santa is talking to Ana and holding one of her boys. So I can't think who Santa could be.

Ana

This Santa is funny and flirty. I just can't figure the accent. Elliott is here, Carrick and Grandpa Trevelyan is here as well. I don't see Christian or Taylor and Sawyer is enjoying the mistletoe with Mia. I suddenly get a message from Christian with a video saying he is sorry but he can't make it and my presents for me and the boys are there waiting to be opened. Santa is holding my son so it can't be shows me where to put down my very sleepy sons. Santa follows us and my bags are already in the room and a baby monitor is there along with a night light. Grace asks if she and her mother could rock them to sleep. I agree.

?Santa1?

So far no one has figured out who I am and I have been by Ana all night. I caught Mia and Sawyer under the mistletoe a few times. Ana has the monitor and sees the boys are being well cared for. I spot a sprig of mistletoe above Anas head and lean and say look up. May I?

Ana

Okay. He leans in and plants a very nice kiss on my lips. I ask won't Mrs Claus be mad at you kissing other women under the mistletoe. Oh no, Mrs Claus left me for one of my elves. They are married with 12 children now.

?Santa1?

Well time to deliver the presents to all the good boys and girls. May I have a kiss and hug for the road? Can I have your phone number and email address?

Ana

Sure and I give him my business card and a kiss and a hug and he is out the door.

**_Chapter 7/7/7/7/7/7_**

**_Chapter 7 Cry For Me No More "Will the Real Santa Stand Up"_**

Ana

Santa was very attentive to my sons and me all night. I must say he kissed nicely. I had naughty thoughts about Santa in my dreams. There was mistletoe above my bed everywhere. In my dreams of course. Santa came into the room and chuckled and locked the door.

?Santa1?

Where to start kissing that is the question. Have you been good all year young lady? She smiles and says I have until now. So you are going to be naughty are you? Whatever will I do with you.

Ana

Well you know the mistletoe tradition and kissing right? Start kissing. Santa walks over and I suddenly hear a baby crying. My dream has vanished and my boys are awake. I was having such a nice dream too.

I dress and feed the boys they are still nursing. Both boys started baby cereal early. So they are on baby food that I make for them from home grown vegetables. I blend it all myself. Plus they don't like the store bought food.

?Santa2?

I am playing Santa today in place of yesterday's Santa left early. I am sitting by the tree when this petite brunette says hello and tries to kiss me under the mistletoe. I stop her and say Ma'am I am married, I think you are looking for last nights Santa.

Ana

Okay that is bizarre. Grace takes one baby from me and Mia takes the other one. I am looking for Kate and Elliott. Grace says we have to wait because her parents partied up a storm after I went to bed. She thought she was going to have to hose them down after they kissed and danced under all the mistletoe.

Mia

Grandma and grandpa knocked me, Kate, Elliott and Sawyer out of the way to kiss and dance. I have to give it to them they still have some moves.

Grace

Ana sit down and enjoy yourself. The caterers are going to be here to set up all the Christmas dinners. All the gifts will be handed out after that. Where is that other Santa at? He is supposed to be here soon. He went to several homeless shelters after he left here last night. Just then her phone rings and it's Christian in a video saying he was still busy and will make dinner. She shows me and he waves at me. I wave back and in walks the other Santa. He heads our way and pulls me under the mistletoe and hugs me.

Ana

He kissed and hugged me once again.

?Santa1?

Where are the boys at?

Ana

Taking a nap.

Grace

They should be up for presents and lunch. Ana hasn't any idea that Christian set up all the videos on our phones so he could play Santa. He really likes Ana, he wants her comfortable though. After all she works at his publishing company. I hope she is ready for the CEO charm he exudes. Santa 2 is just plain sad. Christian played his very well and I am proud of him and all the volunteers from employees all went to various homeless shelters in Seattle and handed over millions in donations of money, food, clothing, coats, shoes, toys and books. Also gift cards. He started doing this after he found a homeless family digging in GEH's dumpsters. That was a turning point in his life. Dr Flynn was the one who helped along with seeing the abused people at the shelters.

Mia

Sawyer and I have been dating since shortly after we met.

Sawyer

Mia and I are getting serious about each other and I might be getting married if her mom and grandma have anything to do with it.

?Santa1?

I have the grinch Santa bring all the gifts out and pass them out while I change into jeans and a sweater. I swear I hope I never see that Santa again.

Christian

I head down to see all the festivities and walk over and take one of the boys in my arms and go stand by Ana. I grabbed a sprig of mistletoe on the way down to her. I raise it above her head and point up at it. I say may I? She nods and I kiss and she chuckles.

Ana

How did you do the calls and dress as Santa too?

Christian

My IT guy Barney did it for me. So is it too fast to ask you and the twins out on a date? She agrees to a date. I told her she was the reason I bought SIP to begin with. I had no idea she was married, but Jack Hyde had his eyes on her all while I was there trying to buy the company. I had one of my other companies hire him and put him in a position where there were only men working for him. His boss was my best sexual harassment litigator around. Hyde got caught the first week. He tried to say the two women wanted it and offered it up just to get him to hire them.

I knew he would try to hire women after he terminated his male assistants. We sent the women in and Hyde had no idea we monitored all of his actions. When he tried to attack the women in the interviews he found himself tied up after he pulled his less than adequate appendage out. They left it out and he was laughed out of the office as the cops sure didn't want to touch that.

Ana

Hey did you ever get evidence on Hyde? Alex said I needed to be careful around Hyde. I told him the women in the office made a point of going places in the offices or restrooms, or break rooms in pairs. He tried to get me alone, but I told him where I go the other employee goes as well and visa versa. If you have a problem with that take it up with mr Grey. He wants us to work like this. Where is your work partner anyway?

Christian

Smart to use my name and make him think it was company policy and he was breaking it. I would show you what the women did to him when he tried to rape them. He had his thing out and they cuffed him and left it hanging out as he was arrested he was as exposed as he left his victims. The cops wouldn't touch it to put it back inside his pants.

Ana

So you have liked me since you walked into SIP to buy it. I need to feed the boys. Then they take a nap. I breast feed still so I need privacy. He brings my other son and I change their diapers and put one down and feed one and lay him down and feed the other one and they are both asleep.

Christian

I go to the family room and wait for Ana. Suddenly I feel a hand across my face and I know immediately it is Mias friend Jessica. I hate her perfume and soap. I walk away and go find Ana. Jessica followed me and I nod at Taylor and he blocks her and leads her away. Ana walks up and says trouble with Jessica I see.

Ana

Mia warned me about her trying to get her hooks into you. I mean you are a hottie and a catch even without money. But that thing is all abut the money honey. He asks if he can kiss me again. I lean in and plant a tongue kiss on him. He smiles and hugs me tighter. We see Jessica headed our way and Taylor blocks her path again.

Jessica

Who the f—k are you and what gives you the right to kiss my man bi—-.

Ana

Oh I am his girlfriend and soon he is going to be a father to our babies. Just then the baby monitor announces my crying son. Christian says lets go check on our sons.

Christian

I am glad you did that, but I think even if I was by your side while you were giving birth Jessica would try attack me sexually.

Taylor

Sir we need to do something about Jessica and now.

Christian

Have dad files a restraining order and have her escorted off the premises. Put a tail on her and not Sawyer, Mia would be upset. Tell Mia to end that friendship with a text telling her to leave me alone.

Mia

Taylor told me that Jessica wouldn't leave Christian alone and threatened Ana. He said she is going to be arrested if she gets any where near him again. He wants you to text her saying you are ending your friendship with her completely and she is to leave Christian alone for good.

**_Chapter 8/8/8/8/8/8/8_**

**_Chapter 8 Cry For Me No More "Say Bye Bye To Jessica"_**

Christian

I am trying to get a date with a very special lady and Jessica has to try and screw it up. I had a restraining order against her and she still doesn't seem to understand the words get away from me. I think shes insane.

Taylor

The cops are keeping Jessica for violating the restraining orders. I don't understand how she keeps getting released.

Ana

Jessica is a huge problem. I think she is dangerous. I ask Taylor if he could hire some security for me and the twins. He said he knows a few very good guys and gals. Both would be good.

Christian

Make sure we double up security for Ana and the twins. Taylor said she asked for security after Jessica. That made me feel good. I am asking her out on a date soon.

Taylor

Sir they took Jessica back to the mental hospital she escaped from.

Christian

Put security on Mia as well.

Grandma

Christian you are too good looking for your own good. Then add your charm and throw in billions and you are just asking for trouble. I think getting married might cut 10 % of the chasers to leave you alone.

Grace

I agree mom.

Christian

So have you decided my wedding date yet? How about the venue and caterers? What will the flowers be, the wedding colors? the cake flavors? Who is going to design the dress? The honeymoon location? Flower girls? Photographer? Engagement announcement? Let's get Elliott and Kate for the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Grandma

I have a list already if you want a copy of it. I pull it out and Christian looks at me and shakes his head.

Christian

You are missing a major item on this list, two items aren't on it. The Bride and The Groom.

Grace

Oh we know who those will be.

Carrick

Ladies are you two planning weddings with no brides or grooms again? grandpa walks over again.

Grandpa

Okay Christian is not interested in Jessica as we heard. So it leaves either Kate or Ana. So Elliott has staked his claim on Kate. A ready made family could be fun Christian.

Elliott

Run while you can Christian, Mia has Kate cornered. Ana is napping with the twins. Lucky her, you know you could check on them.

Christian

I run do not walk to where Ana is napping. She's not napping she's playing on the computer.

Ana

Escaped the marriage talks I see. He nods. Who has the boys? They had to be moved for security purposes. I guess Jessica tried to take one of them. She is getting charged with attempted kidnapping.

Christian

So how about a walk in the back yard?

Ana

Is it mistletoe free?

Christian

Nothing is mistletoe free this year, because mom and grandma have wedding plans for all of us. This year they think they have the perfect couples, all of us. Ana just laughs and says they dream big don't they? I agree and take her hand to go and walk down the stairs. I hand mom the baby monitor and ask her to listen for them. Grace takes it and goes to look in on Anas boys. We get our coats and gloves on and head outside. What we failed to notice was my brother with Kate behind a stack of snowballs.

Ana

Splat, I feel wet and stinging feeling and another splat. I look and see three snowballs have already hit Christian. We duck and run for cover. I grab a handful of snow and lob it at Kate. it hits her face and I get another one and throw for Elliott as one hits my butt. I see Mia and Ethan on the end of the driveway. We are surrounded. I get 4 more hits and see grandpa T throwing one right at us. Then grandma T hits Elliott. After an hour we are soaking wet and need to dry off.

Grandpa T

I love snowball fights, I have had a great time this year. It looks like everyone has. Even with all the wedding lists.

Grandma T

I am getting those babies in this family if it is my last achievement I accomplish in my life. They might be Jacobs, but I think Grey behind that name would be perfect. Grace is on my side in this and Christian has been very attentive to Ana.

Carrick

I recorded the snowball fights and will use them at a later date to embarrass all of them. I also captured the ladies making the lists and who is marrying who. They have all three weddings planned for our kids and the mates they chose from our guests this Christmas. Just as it gets close to dinner time. The Evil Incarnate shows up with her red claws. Elena never comes for Christmas and today she shows up. I whisper to Grace to get her out if here fast before she causes trouble.

Grace

For crying out loud not today. As I greet Elena, Carrick says get rid of her before she ruins the party. Every time Christian is here Elena shows up. We didn't invite her for a good reason. We are trying to get him married off along with Elliott and Mia. She broke all three of the kids up with their significant others last time she was here. Not happening this time. my mom and dad hates her. I see the gleam in my parents eyes and I notice them whispering to Elliott and Mia. I hate to think what they are up to. Ana and Christian are upstairs with the twins feeding them with bottles this time. Elena asks where Christian is at? I say he is upstairs with Ana feeding the twins. Why?

Elena

Who is Ana and whose twins are they? (I better not find out someone is taking him from me). Grace tells me they are about to sit down for dinner and there's not enough room at the table otherwise she would invite me to stay. I say look you can sit me by Christian and the extra person can sit in the kitchen.

Grace

Then you can eat in the kitchen, because the seats by Christian are filled already. If that isn't good then you know where the door is at.

Elena

I can't believe Grace making me eat in the kitchen. Whoever this Ana person is should eat in there with her brats.

Elliott

Carrick, grandpa and grandma have a plan to bombard Elena with snowballs from all sides. Mia and Kate are included in this endeavor. I ask Ana if she can keep Christian busy while we have fun with Elena.

Ana

Elena just screams bi—- As we came down with the twins I noticed both boys screamed when they saw her. They cried uncontrollably and when I took them to sit them at the table they stopped crying. I see Elena touching Christian in an inappropriate way. Then she says something that pi—ed me off. She told him to tell me to leave so she could sit by him. He said Elena go home you aren't invited nor are you wanted here.

Christian

I want Ana here and so does all my family, you however they don't want here. We both know why. So either eat in the kitchen or leave now. The boys are afraid of you for good reasons they know evil when they see it.

We get through dinner and We all have a great time. Elena has been harassing Ana since she sat down by me.

Ana

Elena do you have a thing for your best friends son or what? It looks like it is not reciprocated. He actually told you to leave. After you told him to get rid of me and my brats. I was invited you weren't and I think it"s time for you to leave and never come back. I know she us going to be hit by a huge snowball fight as she heads for her car or broomstick. I ask her how much it costs for all her plastic surgery and she glares at me. Hey it is a legitimate question to ask her. I mean look at her boobs they just scream implants. I am trying to get her annoyed enough to leave. And God help you if those botox injections in your face ever back up.

Christian

Ana is really letting Elena have it after telling me to get rid of her and her brats. The final blow is when we she asked when Elena molested me how young was I? How she knew that was beyond me. The looks I got and then the looks Elena got. My face and Elenas face said it all.

Ana

Well Elena is it obvious you have had sex with Christian. What is more obvious is the fact it was kept quiet was because of how young he was when it started. He may make his money from being able to read people, but you two are way too obviously too intimate for just friends.

Grace

Omg she's right isn't she, that's why the twins were scared of Elena. She's a pedophile. Elena how old was he?

Elena

That little harlot is lying.

Carrick

I see it all over both your faces. Christian it was 15 wasn't it? Get out Elena and do not come back and this ends all contact with all of our family including Ana and the boys.

Grace

Omg I get up and hold Christian and then nod and say it's time for you too leave Elena.

Elliot

I have everyone head to get ready to pound this bit— with snowballs. I knew she was doing something to someone after she tried to with me and I shoved her off me.

Elena

I can't believe how perceptive Ana was and nailed it to the wall. I think she needs nailed to a wall some place. She is going to pay for this. I get bombarded with snowballs all iver the place and from all directions. In heels I am a better target.

**_Chapter 9/9/9/9/9/9_**

**_Chapter 9 Cry For Me No More "Christian Becomes Whole"_**

Christian

After Ana figured it out, she outed Elena to my parents. Elliott and the rest of the family bombarded Elena with snowballs all over as she slithered her way back to her car she threatened Ana. Dad recorded it all. Including falling on her azz on her way to her car. She was covered in snow. I have to say even though My whole family found out about Elena and I, they had fun at Elenas expense.

Once we came inside, we talked it all out dad and mom were heartbroken for me being a victim of Elenas. They felt so guilty for having her anywhere near us. They begged my forgiveness. Ana did us all a favor. Every time Elena was around I was worried constantly about being found out. I gave up the lifestyle years ago, Elena just won't leave me alone like Jessica.

Ana

I apologized for my behavior, but everyone said Elena deserved everything she got.

Grace

If you had not figured it out, we probably wouldn't know about it. It definitely made for an interesting day. Christian seems very relieved. Carrick and I discussed how we were going to nail her to the cross.

Carrick

I will have investigators up her azz with a microscope. If she looks at a teen again I will know it.

Christian

I decided to really pursue Ana with marriage as the end result. I love how she took a stand against Elena. Then I loved how my family snowballed Elena. Then how my family wants to nail Elena to the cross, preferably to the one she has in her dungeon.

Elliott

I am happy that Kate moved to Seattle, she moved in with Ana until she finds her own place. I think if all goes well I will have her at my place more than at Anas.

Mia

I got he— from Christian about his employee. I finally told him he can't stop us from dating. Sawyer finally said something to Christian about his seriousness about me and where he wants to take it to. So it calmed Christian down whatever he told him. He won't tell me.

Ana

Christian said he wants to court me with one purpose in ,and when we are both ready for that step. He knows I am still missing my husband, but I can't let my boys do without family. Even though I was married at the time I met Christian I was attracted to him, but never acted like it. I loved my husband and he was gorgeous too. I am sure there are lots of women drooling over Christian. I agree to Christians proposal as we put the boys to bed. The boys get tickled when they see him, he is the only one they do that with. Christian and I talk whole story of how Elena and him happened and everything about it out, so there are no surprises.

Christian

I tell Ana everything and the fact I gave it up long time ago along with my playroom. I no longer have subs. I date only certain kinds of ladies. Only then ones my family approve of. Ana was invited, so that meant they gave her their seal of approval.

I feel a huge weight has been lifted off my heart. Now to just move forward and never look back.

**_Sorry Jb got a little Sleepy, But will try harder on the chapter separations_**

**_Chapter 10/10/10/10/10_**

**_ Chapter 10 Cry For Me No More "Dating The Owner Is Tricky"_**

Ana

I have seen more Greys in the last two months than I have all year. Christian has a big surprise for us. He and his family were here when both boys took their first steps. Their first word not good ones. F u Elliott was a real shocker at the first birthday. We all knew who said that and Christian got a time out. Grandma and grandpa T didn't help matters by laughing every time they said it. News of dating Christian got out and I am getting looks. Well too bad for the jealous people. I earned my job here and they can say what they please. I will recall all the gossipers when I marry Christian tonight. We decided to have a family gathering and marry at our new home. Mia and Sawyer eloped two days ago and are joining the family for Christian and my wedding. Poor man Skyped his marriage proposal. The ring was sent by a singing telegram. Can we say unique.

Christian

Grandma made me do it for her birthday present. The things I do for my grandma. I had to come to London on an emergency situation. Of course it was the day I was going to propose to Ana. Valentines day. Then have the wedding the next day. But I proposed earlier and getting married on Valentine's Day. I pushed the signing of the contracts up to do this. And guess who takes my thunder. Sawyer and Mia. They waited until I was on the plane and eloped to Vegas. Taylor can't stop laughing. Oh well I am marrying Ana and adding my last name to the boys names. Really legally adopting them just keeping their fathers last name too.

Three days Later

Grace

We have all kinds of things going on and two toddlers running back and forth learning every word they can. Mia has gotten moms evil eye. Sawyer has been hiding from the male Greys. Ana has been hiding from Christians view until all is ready for her walk down the aisle. Grandpa T wants that privilege.

Carrick

I am making Luke Sawyer and Mia Sawyer walk with me down to the altar. Ana has been getting he— from her co workers for dating the owner. That will stop when they realize she is his wife now.

Kate

I can't believe Ana is marrying for the second time and I can't get Elliott to even give me a kay to his home,

Elliott

I see grandma eyeing me and I think running isn't going to work this time. The wagons are circling. I see Taylor, Prescott, Ryan, and the new person headed my way with the grandparents bringing up the rear Help I am being hog tied. Wonder how they got dad? I back up and my mom gives me this ring box and says you know the deal.

Ana

Kate do you see what I see?

Kate

Where? Ana points at Elliott being drug by her sons with the family coming up fast behind them.

Elliott

Anas boys have been trained to make me kneel. I look at Kate and say well? Holding the ring she wanted are you going to disappoint these little guys?

So marry me you silly woman.

Kate

I feel him slide the ring on and I say if I must. I look up and they drag me and put a wedding dress on me and push me down the aisle.

All three couples were married in the backyard that day. Mia just laughed.

Grandma

I can stop my matchmaking now. Oh hold on we can get those two together. Grace grabs my notebook and says enough. We have all three married next it will be Ana and Christians sons.

**_Chapter 11/11/11/11/11/11_**

**_Chapter 11 Cry For Me No More "Spectacular Marriage"_**

Christian

It's been 10 years and 4 children later and I bless the day grandma got Ana and together. We call it our Mistletoe Manipulation. We celebrate it by putting mistletoe over our bed on the anniversary of that night and day. Ana and I had two more sets of twins, Angel and Anne, Aaron and Allen. My mother and grandmother are thrilled.

Ana

Who knew that I would be working for my soulmate and would marry him not long after the birth of my sons and deaths of my husband and father. It was amazing and although I still miss my father and husband. I am surrounded by so much love and a big family. At first I was intimidated by Christian, but seeing how he was around his family told me a lot. His grandma was one smart matchmaker. Even though Elliott was a reluctant groom he has never regretted marrying Kate. She actually blushed that day.

Mia

Christian was not so happy about Sawyer and I getting married. But after he saw how Luke was around me during a very hard pregnancy he lightened up. Luke had sat through 18 hours of hard labor with me. I broke one of his fingers and he just sat there in pain until our son Luke jr was born. Now I see why he is a good body guard. He can take a kicking and keep on ticking. We now have three boys and finally I am carrying a set of twin girls. Luke has learned to protect his hands from me breaking his fingers. He has me get an epidural.

Luke

I wanted marry Mia the moment we met. She lit up the whole room and her energy brought so much life to the room. I am one very lucky man, grandma was on my side and pulled me over to see her plans for all three couples. I said just give me the date and I will be there. I was thrilled to know Mias granny wanted me in the family.

Kate

Talk about embarrassing Elliott's family dragging him to propose and marry me the same day was very embarrassing to say the least. Not to mention Anas sons made him get on one knee to ask me. His grandma had it all planned, she showed me her notebook later and it was very detailed.

Elliott

I might have been roped in to marrying Kate that day, but I am so happy I was. She has given me so much and our life is so good and we had one son after trying for 6 years, then we adopted two girls and another boy. Kate couldn't have any more children of our own, so we adopted three siblings whose parents died in a car wreck. It took a lot of patience, but we are now a family and they know they have a home and a large one that they will always have. It took us showing them documents saying that if anything would happen to us they would go to Ana and Christian or Mia and Luke. Once they realized that they stopped having nightmares about going back to having no family.

Grandma

Today everyone is coming to my 80th birthday party, Grace has been coming by a lot lately. We lost Theo last year and I had just celebrated our wedding anniversary of 50 years. He died a week after that. Lately I feel his presence and it's like he's calling me to join him.

Grace

I walk in and see my mom laying down, she had a good time we got all the family in pictures with her. Mom looks odd. I walk over and lean down and cover her up and kiss her head. She's ice cold, I check her pulse and her breathing. Carrick walks and sees me crying and holding mom and knows she left us to be with my dad.

Grandma

Theo you know I hate leaving Grace, but I miss you so much.

Theo

Yes dear I know, they let you enjoy your 80th birthday and let you come to me.

Carrick

Let's send everyone home and get the arrangements made they can find out tomorrow. It was such a great day let them go home happy.

(Scene Grandma and grandpa walking into the clouds together hand in hand)

News we will miss Mrs Addie Trevelyan a true wonder in her own right founder of many charities and the giving didn't stop with her, but goes on in her family down to her great grandchildren. Her oldest great grandchildren donate time and money to the needy and works for the homeless shelters as well. She will be missed greatly by all, but especially her family.

Grace

Today mom is finally buried by dad and is surrounded by the rest of our families and their loved ones in the family plot. She definitely got her wish and that was to see her great grandchildren. My mom had this plan in motion get her grandchildren married and them have babies and make to her 50th wedding anniversary. Mom and dad had one of the best marriages ever. I have never seen a couple so meant to be together than my mom and dad.

Carrick

I asked Grace if her parents ever argued and she said not at all.?

Grace

They both knew what the other one was like and accepted the other as they were. I think dad got a kick out of moms antics. It's time to get home friends and family are coming over. I look at Carrick and recall all the good times and bad times and hope we live to celebrate our 50th anniversary as well.

**_Chapter 12/12/12/12 /12/12/12_**

**_Chapter 12 Cry For Me No More "Loved More Than You Know"_**

Ana

Grace and Carrick made their 60 th wedding anniversary and passed away within a week of one another with all their family their to say their final goodbyes. Both were celebrated for their good they brought to everyone they met, except Elena. Grace and Carrick were like a mom and dad to me and I know they are up there watching over us as well as grandma and grandpa T. Christian took it the hardest and he has thrown himself into his latest hobby with our grandsons and great nieces and nephews. He is teaching them to sail, I am so glad he has a whole crew with them.

Kate

Ana has actually let Christian take out the sail boat today. She said he is having a hard time with Carrick and Grace gone. Elliott and Mia went with all of them. I personally am reading a new book that Ana recommended, it is pretty good and by a new writer. Ana won't tell me who the writer actually is until I read it or figure it out.

Alex

Mom dad has been out for a long time, should we check on him?

Ana

Yes give him a call and find out where he is and when he is coming back in. Alex is our worrier, some bratty kid told him the his real dad and grandpa died in a plane crash on the day my brother and him was born. Now he worries just like Christian. He and his brothers are running GEH along side their sisters and cousins. It has world wide offices now along side our publishing companies. Christian is involved more in his ship building companies now. He helps design all types of safety features for them. Barneys sons followed in his footsteps and of course Christian hired them all 6 of them were tech whizzes. Christian said I wouldn't believe who he married. He married a super model with an Iq higher than his. They eloped. They have 10 children all gorgeous. The girls all went into children's medicine.

Alex

He said Elliott caused a problem in the navigation and they headed into the wind and not towards land. They should be back soon.

Kate

Ava wrote this book when did she have time?

Ana

Well we did some manipulating of the schedules after she brought me the ideas. She has two more being edited and about to go to print. She was wanting you to figure out who wrote it.

Elliott

Okay where's the chow at ladies? You have 20 hungry sailors.

Christian

Hey sweetie let's order pizzas. Elliotts buying lol.

Ana

Well I think your daughters boyfriend wants a chat with you.

Christian

Can I scare him senseless? Elliott want to sit in on this can I have your daughters hand in marriage chat? Where's Taylor he is her godfather he can join in too.

Eric

Oh God today I ask for a Greys hand in marriage. I am outnumbered, I am an orphan and have no family. So my side will be friends only. Well it's now or never. Ana smiles at me and says good luck in the lions den Eric.

Dianna

Eric is scared of my dad, but I know dad likes Eric and hoped he would join the family. Mom said all fathers do this it is a rite of passage.

Christian

I watch as he tries to calm down and ask what did he want to talk about?

Eric

Sir I want to get your blessing to marry Dianna.

Christian

Okay tell Dianna to come in here now. Do you have the ring? Hey where is the mistletoe we keep in here.

Dianna

You rang.

Eric

I pull the ring out and get on one knee and propose and Dianna says yes. Elliott holds up a twig of mistletoe and it's fresh. They were pulling my leg. I kiss Dianna and her dad says okay Dianna knows exactly what she wants to do for her wedding you two go talk.

Dianna

I told dad I want only family, but goodness this family is huge. I tell Eric I know exactly what I want to do.

Christian

Ana he asked and yes the plane is ready and waiting along with her dress and his tux. I have both of us packed and ready let's get Mia, Luke, Elliott, Kate. Gail and Taylor. I had everything ready and we are off to the airport with three vehicles.

Dianna

Dad and mom pulled us out to the car and we get in followed by my aunts and uncles and godfather and godmother. Eric looks confused. I say go with it.

Eric

That was the best wedding on short notice I have seen. Dianna and I were told to tell the pilot what location we wanted to honeymoon in. I guess Christian and Ana knew what we wanted and had everything planned within hours of our arrival.

Ten years later

Christian

Ana was looking out side at the sunset and I see her go limp and fall. I call for help and as I walk over my chest hurts and I try to lift her, but my heart is hurting and I make it to our bed and I watch as my love leaves me. I try to get the phone to get help and am not able to get to the phone. I hit the alarm, but it's too late. I hold my Ana and I feel my life stop as she says come join me baby.

Ana

I always knew this bedroom would be the place we both took our last breath. I see Carrick, Grace, Grandma T and Grandpa T. Alex and Ray. The baby we lost. All waiting for us.

Christian

Seeing Ana gone my heart hurt so badly I just thought it was from heartache. But when I joined Ana and our family who passed away i smiles and took her hand along with our baby we lost when we first tried for a baby.

Elliott

I had tried to get Ana or Christian on the phone all morning. Taylor checked on them and he said I am so sorry Elliott the Me pronounced them dead, they died with minutes of each other.

Ana and Christian wanted a private ceremony and for flowers not to be sent only donations to the needy.

Kate was beside herself as Ana and Christians ashes were sprinkled in the bay. A Plaque

saying Love takes many forms, but death reminds us of our limits. We join our loved ones that have gone before us and we have missed. Now we all look over you and keep you safe.

Kate wrote no one knew the man, no one knew the woman. But they were so full of love for those around them and they gave their all for those who were in need. They gave their time and their hearts. Christian was more then the ruthless businessman he portrayed he had a huge heart and so did Ana. They celebrated mistletoe yearly. Christians Grandma and mother set Ana and Christian up by using mistletoe. So they celebrated the same day every year with mistletoe. It is things like that, that remind us how simple things brought them joy.

All of their assets were already divided up. The houses and other assets are jointly held by all the Greys and family members. So no will, will be read. Ana and Christian left it all to the whole Grey family. They also made donations to their personal charities in trusts.

The end


End file.
